


Cereal Romance

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [138]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/10/18: “unicorn, belly, moment”I wrote a second drabble using yesterday's challenge words--because I wasn't really pleased with the one I wrote yesterday. This one's much more down to earth and in the moment. (I hope!)





	Cereal Romance

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/10/18: “unicorn, belly, moment”
> 
> I wrote a second drabble using yesterday's challenge words--because I wasn't really pleased with the one I wrote yesterday. This one's much more down to earth and in the moment. (I hope!)

Scrounging for breakfast Stiles found Froot Loops in Derek’s cabinet.

Froot Loops! They would be going up there with the hushed admissions in bed, the walking along with fingers linked, the smoky looks from across a room.

“Derek!” Stiles burst back in the bedroom - it seemed the thing to do that moment - “You precious unicorn! You bought Froot Loops!”

“So what,” Derek grumbled

“ _For me!_ Cuz everybody _knows_ how much _you_ love refined sugar and artificial colors!”

Another grumble: “I do.”

“I do” gave Stiles ideas. “So come on! Let’s fill our bellies and plan our Froot Loop themed wedding!”


End file.
